


You are beautiful [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Cas has a jerk for a boyfriend and a good friend, who’s madly but unrequitely in love with our naive funny little angel …</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are beautiful [vid]




End file.
